


if only

by lewandowski



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewandowski/pseuds/lewandowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if only marco had of asked robert to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in fifteen minutes this morning in class after seeing this gifset ((http://reusful.tumblr.com/post/117622192060/marco-and-robert-before-the-game-3)) because my heart is hurting from robert's injury and because i still love him even though he left and i miss reusdowski.

marco had forgiven robert for leaving.

it surprised people, but really, robert hadn’t done anything wrong. bayern was his childhood team, his father dreamed of watching his son pull on their #9 jersey before he passed away. he understood why he wanted to do. and robert dealt with it as well as anyone could have reasonably expected. he played out his contract, didn’t screw anyone other and even told everyone personally that he was leaving, rather than letting the media tell him.

 there was nothing to forgive because he did nothing wrong.

it was himself he had to try and forgive.

he never asked robert to stay until it was too late.

it wouldn’t have changed anything, but at least robert would have known marco felt that way.

he could have let it go.

~*~

the first time they had to play each other on opposing teams, people thought he snubbed robert’s hug, (because it _hurt_. oh how it hurt to have robert leave him. but robert didn't know why it hurt.) but they didn’t see the way they did their secret handshake before they took the pitch, nor did they see the silly text message with the heart emojis that robert had sent him a couple of hours later. they were still friends. good friends.

it bothered marco a little that people thought he hated robert.

but he always remembered the way robert told him that you can’t live your life worried about what other people are saying about you. it was smart advice. marco tried to take it, but sometimes he still fell into the trap of typing his name into google and reading what people were saying and getting annoyed when they were saying things that weren’t true.

~*~

robert looked up right before kick off to see marco smiling at him, that stupid, crooked adorable smile.

he smiles back.

~*~ 

robert doesn’t have a wide smile, his smiles are more like little smirks, his lips quirking up slightly as he gets this little twinkle in his eye that you’d only catch if you knew him well.

marco smiles even wider at the sight of it.

~*~

seeing robert knocked out on the ground is one of the most painful things marco has had to witness. it takes every piece of willpower in his body to stop himself from running over there, and god, what would he even do first? comfort robert or scream at mitch, even though they’re on the same team and robert is supposed to be the enemy.

he gives it a respectable minute before he rushes over to robert, crouching down beside him and placing his hand on his chest.

‘he doesn’t recognise anyone or know where he is, they’re going to have to take him off and straight to the hospital,’ he hears bastian say to phillip,. marco looks up to see phillip nodding as he tells bastian he’ll go and inform pep of what he just said.

‘marco?’

marco’s heart literally skips a beat at the sound of robert’s voice. it’s rougher than usual and so soft he would have missed it if he wasn’t crouched right down next to him. marco ignores sebastian’s puzzled look before the captain walks away and with the bayern players descended on the referee, marco takes his opportunity to ask robert ‘you know who i am?’ and the pole nods at him.

marco is smiling before he realises what he is doing in the midst of a potentially serious situation. he’s the one person robert remembers. 

‘i always like it when you smile,……your smile makes me wanna me stay here in dortmund you know?’ robert murmurs, his eyes drifting closed as members of the bayern medical team nudge marco aside. 

robert would have stayed for him.

he could have had it all, if only he asked.

marco walks back to his own team, eyes fighting back the tears.

he’ll never forgive himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/concrit welcome.


End file.
